


Who would've thunk it?

by Emiririi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, Jealous Ardyn, Jealous Noctis, M/M, Relationship(s), SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Timeline is a little wonky sorry, Tiny bit of Angst, college students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiririi/pseuds/Emiririi
Summary: Everyone has an incomplete symbol somewhere on their body. This is significant because, for every individual there is someone out there to complete the symbol. Every single person has one, there isn’t a soul left out. That includes the immortal Ardyn. As decades and centuries passed, he gives little thought to the trivial idea of a soulmate. Until, however, he meets a little freckled college student.





	1. I wonder who?

Everyone has an incomplete symbol somewhere on their body. This is significant because, for every individual there is someone out there to complete the symbol. This person is said to be your soul mate; since many never meet this person, they usually settle for second best. This doesn’t mean they can’t be happy, however they aren’t, “perfect.” Some don’t play into this whole, “soul mate,” thing because it can seem extremely unrealistic, while others reserve themselves for their mate. Every single person has this symbol, there isn’t a soul left out. That includes the immortal Ardyn. 

Thousands of years ago while he was king of Lucis, Ardyn often thought about his soulmate. He wondered what they looked like, what language they spoke, their age, and many other trivial things. He wanted to marry his soul mate; he wanted this mystery person to be his queen to rule Lucis beside him. However, after saving thousands and being denounced by the astrals, he became overwhelmed with jealously. As decades and centuries passed, he stopped thinking about the trivial idea of a soul mate, not to mention they were more than likely dead

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let me see your soul mate mark, I’ve never seen it before,” Noctis playfully asked, while leaning back against his big fluffy pillows. 

“You’re such a liar, dude! You have seen it like, a million times. You just wanna see me shirtless,” Prompto teased from his spot on the floor. It was a hot day in Insomnia, and they were escaping the heat in Noctis’s fancy apartment. 

“As if,” Noctis scoffs. “I just want to see if it is complete yet.” 

“It’s not, trust me. It probably never will, we aren’t all lucky like you Noct,” the blond sarcastically pointed out. Noctis has had his mark completed since he was very young; his soul mate was the beautiful oracle, Lady Lunafreya. Despite this, Prompto has always known Noctis isn’t thrilled that Luna is his soulmate. Noctis loves her, and cares for her however; Noctis can’t find interest in women. 

Noctis leaned over the bed, and whacks Prompto with a pillow. Prompto, never turning down a fight, grabs the other pillow and thus a war ensues. 

“I surrender!” Prompto stated, huffing from exertion. He falls back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Noctis follows soon after. 

“I win, like always,” Noctis bragged, while laying his head on Prompto’s stomach. He takes a stealthy hand, and lifts up Prompto’s shirt. Prompto didn’t react however, and just stares down at Noctis. 

“See, I told you. Same old half snowflake,” Prompto said. 

A smile was the only reply Prompto got. Noctis began tracing the outline of the mark with his fingers, causing Prompto to shiver. From above Noctis, Prompto could see the full star shape on the nape of his neck, knowing Lunafreya shared the same. He stared in jealously, that Noctis has already found his soul mate, yet he doesn’t have any desire to be with her. The world is cruel that way, Prompto thought. 

“When you find your soul mate, they better be amazing,” Noctis finally broke the silence, pulling Prompto out of thought. 

“Well, aren’t they meant to be perfect? I sure hope they are amazing,” Prompto said with a laugh. That seemed to hit a sore spot with Noctis.

“In my case, Luna is perfect in every sense. Am I broken or something? Shouldn’t I be thrilled that she’s my match?” Noctis mumbled. 

“Come, we both know there are plenty of people who aren’t with their soul mate! I mean, who decides this anyway? Just remember, it’s your life Noct,” Prompto said, while placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I guess you’re right, Prom. Thanks.” 

"Duh, dude I'm always right." 

"Hmmph."

They didn’t say anything for a while after that, and Prompto was starting to fall asleep when three sharp knocks were heard from the front door. They both jumped, and Noctis quickly moved away from Prompto and stood up. 

“Come in,” Noctis mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Noctis, your father wants to speak with you,” said Ignis, Noctis’s advisor. He eyed Prompto. “We can drop Prompto off today; you have a training session with Gladio soon.” 

“Aww, come on! It’s the weekend, can’t I have a break,” Noctis whined, even though he knew it was pointless. 

“No, you can’t take a break from your responsibilities Noctis,” Ignis scolded. Prompto interrupted. 

“Dude, it’s okay! I got like a shit ton of homework, that was due last week.” 

Noctis finally agreed, and they set off to the regalia. They stepped outside the apartment complex, and it was so sweltering hot Prompto thought he was going to melt. 

“Did you both remember to put on sunscreen?” asked Ignis, as they stepped into the car. 

“Nope,” they replied in unison, as they separately went through their phones. 

“I wonder how you don’t get sunburned,” Ignis thought outloud, as he put the car in drive. 

“The key is to not go outside,” Noctis teased. Ignis just rolled his eyes, as he sped up. 

The rest of the drive was peaceful, no one spoke. Prompto’s mind began to wonder to Ignis’s mark. He was also lucky, he found his soul mate. However, he’s not so lucky because the brother of his mate is quite protective. Gladio has come to accept it, and due to Iris’s age, Ignis acts as another big brother to her at the moment. He might even be more protective of her than Gladio, getting upset when she wears something as simple as a skirt. Ignis and Iris have a great relationship, despite it not being sexual. Iris is quite fortunate to have Ignis, someone who wouldn't overstep boundaries until she was ready. 

The car starts to slow down, “Alright, Prompto we are here.” 

“Thanks Ignis. Make sure you text me later Noct!” Prompto said, as he hops out of the car. 

“Duh, of course,” Noctis scoffs as he rolled his eyes. Ignis and Noctis both wave goodbye as they drove away.

Prompto entered his empty house, parents both gone. He heads up stairs and flops on the bed. 

‘Hmm maybe I should go take some pictures today,’ he thought, as he flipped through his camera roll. He finally decided against it, due to the extremely hot weather. Sadly, his house doesn’t have AC, so he stripped down into a tank top and a pair of shorts. ‘I’m not in the mood for homework either, but I better get it over with…’ he thought as he walked over to his desk. 

A couple hours went by, and it was soon night time. Prompto ended up passing out at his desk, head slumped over his notebook. He was pulled out of his dream (that involved riding Chocobo) by a text from Noctis. 

-wanna hangout tomorrow?-

Prompto sleepily replied,

-sure, whats up dude?- 

He was texted immediately back. 

-ill tell you then, ill come get you and we can go for breakfast-

Breakfast? Prompto was surprised; normally Noctis would almost miss lunch, let alone breakfast. 

-like, breakfast breakfast? like, before noon?-

-yeah, like around….9?- Noctis replied. 

Whatever Noctis wanted to talk about, it must have been important. 

-sure dude, see you then nighty-

-night- 

Prompto got up from his desk, and stretched. His neck was all cramped up, from the weird position he was laying in. He didn’t even get much done; at this point his homework would be two weeks late.

He opted for taking a shower tonight, to wash away the sweat from the day. He walked across the hall, into his bathroom, stripped his clothes. He stared at his naked body, his incomplete mark. ‘I wonder who it is…’ he often found himself thinking this before he showered, considering it was the only time he saw himself naked, even then he hated the way his beautiful half snowflake looked on his stretch marked belly. The mark is located right next to where his hip bone juts out. 

He shakes away his anxious thoughts, and jumps into the shower. Once clean and dried, he walked naked to his room, knowing nobody is there and puts on a fresh pair of boxers. He checks his phone one last time, and scrolls through his instagram account. Many people take pictures and post their marks online, in hopes they can the person who completes it. Prompto likes to look through them occasionally, he knows he won’t find his but he still hopes. He stops on one girl, and she has a half diamond mark on her cheek, ‘sheesh, couldn’t imagine having the mark on my face…but I guess I got freckles so..’ Prompto thought to himself as he shuts off his phone and stares at the ceiling. Soon he feels sleep coming, and finally gives in. 

Earlier that day….

 

“….those are the conditions, and I hope you can agree with them,” Said the maroon haired man, as he bowed eccentrically never leaving eye contact with the king.  
“Very well, I must think over the terms,” Regis said, curtly. 

“Ahhhh, I see. You want to run it by your son first, I’m sure he would happily accept. After all, Lunafreya and he are soul mates,” the man stated coyly. 

“You must not worry about any of that Ardyn,” the king spat his name, “I shall contact you once we come to a decision.”

“Alright alright your highness, but better decide sooner rather than later. Later wouldn’t be wiser.” 

The king just glared at the man, and finally he spoke, “You may take your leave.” 

“Well, it is quite dangerous for me to travel alone at this time. It’ll be dusk soon, and the daemons like to come out and play,” Ardyn mentioned, in a mocking tone. 

Regis rubbed his temples, and sighed. “Alright, I shall have a glaive escort you to housing, which will not be here. Don’t worry; I will also have them stay on guard just in case you….get into trouble.” 

“Do you not trust me, dear Regis?” Ardyn questioned as he held a hand to heart trying to look offended. “No worry, I shall not cause any unnecessary drama during my stay here.” 

As this was said, two glaives entered the room, and Regis dismissed Ardyn. After he left Regis thought out loud, "During his stay...what is this man up to?"


	2. This night couldn't get better

Prompto hears the birds chirping outside, causing him to wake up. A tired arm reaches for his phone, it flashes on and the time read, “8:25,” Prompto groans, knowing he must get up right now or fear being late for his chitchat with Noctis at 9. 

He sits up slowly, looking out the window. “It’s gonna be another hot day, ugh,” Prompto murmured. He strolled over to his small cramped closet, looking for an outfit he won’t die in due to the heat. So, leather might not be the best choice. He opted for a rather loose fitted grey tank top that had a black pocket, and a pair of dark ripped jeans. Normally Prompto wouldn’t wear just a tank top, but with weather reaching 90s today, he didn’t want his self-confidence issues send him to the hospital. 

Prompto looked in his full body mirror in the corner of his room, fixing up his hair. ‘Alright, looks like I’m ready,’ he thought as he grabbed his keys, phone, and slung his camera around his neck. 

Making his way to the kitchen, he hears his mother and father talking. 

“Oh, good morning Prompto,” his mother cheerful greeted him. 

“G’morning,” Prompto replied, while he reached a glass of water.

“Are you going to be joining us for breakfast?” 

“Oh, no actually. Me and Noc are going out to eat.”

“Is it some sort of date?” his father finally chimed in. 

“Of course not, besides who has breakfast dates anyway?” Prompto asked, downing his glass of water and putting it in the sink.

“Well, anyway don’t stay out too late tonight. We both work late again,” added his father.

“I’m working tonight, too. Anyway, Noctis should be here soon, Ima wait outside.” He really didn’t want to be interrogated by his father right now. 

He sat on the steps of the porch, taking pictures of random things. A caterpillar moved towards him, it stopped and began to munch away on a stray leaf. Prompto zooms in on the little creature, and snaps a few shots. He then heard Noctis’s car pulling in front of his house, he says his goodbye to the caterpillar and saunters off to the passenger side of Noc’s black Lexus ES 350. It wasn’t no regalia, but it was still a sleek ride. And compared to his own two-feet-mobile, this was on a whole different level. 

“Dude, it’s 9:12 and the weather is already murderous out there,” the blond complained as he basked in the AC, almost smashing face against the fan. 

“Welcome to Insomnia, it’s only gonna get worse though,” his friend looked distracted, Prompto couldn’t help but worry.

“So….” Prompto went on, “What’s going on?”

“We can talk about it inside, we are here anyway,” Noctis said, as he parked the car. Prompto lived close to a super delicious diner, that him and Noctis usually went to after class.

They entered the diner, a lively hostess greeted them by name at the door. They always came here, so they knew many of the staff who worked. 

“Wow! You two are here early today, I’m surprised! Anyway, would you like your normal spot?” she offered. 

Prompto matched her enthusiasm, “You know it, Alba!”

“Right this way,” Alba guided them past the other tables to their normal spot in the back. “Alright, your waiter will be right with you.” They both looked through the menu, not saying a word.

“Hello, my name is Varick and I will be serving you this morning,” a tall, dark haired man announced. “Is there anything I can you to drink?” 

“Give me an orange juice,” Noctis barked, coming off rude.

“Alright…and for you, sir,” he turned to Prompto.

“Can I please get a black coffee?” the freckled man politely asked, trying to make up for Noctis snappiness. 

“Of course,” he smiled at Prompto and walked away to get their drinks.

“Dude, what is going on? You didn’t have to be so rude,” 

Noctis put down his menu, “I’m sorry man…I just got some major news.” 

“Dish it out,”

“Well,” Noctis stopped for moment, “turns out, war on the Niffs is gonna come to end.” 

He sent Noctis a puzzled expression, “Isn’t this great news?”

“Yeah. for everyone except me,” the prince was then interrupted by Varick. He had two drinks on a tray. 

“Here you go. Are we ready to order?” 

“Yeah, I’ll get a stack of chocolate pancakes,” Noctis went first. 

Prompto bit his bottom lip, looking at the menu one last time, “Annnnnnnnnd…I want a cheese and ham omelet.” Varick’s eyes never moved from Prompto’s lips, “I’ll go place these orders, it will be out shortly,” he gave one last look towards Prompto and left. 

Noctis scoffed, eyeing Prompto, “Dude, he totally wants you,” 

“What? Who me?” Prompto pointed at himself. 

“Mr.Oblivious, like always,” the raven rolled his eyes and went on, “but hey, if your cuteness can get us discounts I’m all up for it.” 

Prompto was relieved that the mood seemed to lighten a bit, “Anyway, why wouldn’t you be happy?”

“I’ll skip the boring parts. So apparently for a peace treaty to be signed, Luna and I must get married,” his best friend explained.

“I’m sorry…,” Prompto reached across the table and rubbed the top of his hand. The blond felt terrible, literally just yesterday he told Noctis that it was his life, and he could take control of it. Yet again, the gods show how cruel they can be. 

“It’s okay, there is nothing I can do. I guess marrying Luna won’t be so bad; if I had to marry a woman it would be her. My dad said I was, “fortunate,” that I get to marry my soul mate. Apparently, my mother and he were not soul mates.”

“There isn’t another way?”

“I don’t think so,” the raven sighed, “man you’re lucky Prom. Your parents won’t care who you marry, nobody would care.” 

The blond felt a pang of annoyance, “I might not be important, but my dad is a flaming homophobe you know.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that, just, like, it really sucks having a whole country watching you.” 

Being a prince is tough, Prompto knew this. Noctis couldn’t be a, “normal,” kid. At least when he was young, he had a fortunate life, a (very nice) roof over his head, and food in his tummy. Prompto felt offended when he got called, “lucky.” The young freckled Prompto witnessed terrible things while being a test subject for Niflheim. Noctis was born a prince, and to live a safe life; Prompto on the other hand was created as a weapon to destroy that safe life. However, Prompto could never tell Noctis this. 

Prompto realized he was silent for too long, and decided to speak up, “I get it, dude. I guess we will just have to see what happens from now.” 

Shortly after, their breakfast shows up. Noctis poured- no drowned his pancakes in syrup. 

“That’s fuckin nasty,” Prompto gagged. 

“Don’t knock it till you try it,” the raven held out his fork to Prompto.

“No thanks, I’m not trying to get early onset diabetes,” teased the blond. 

“Whatever. Do you work tonight?” 

“Duuuuuh, do you think my boss would give me a Saturday night off?” 

The raven shrugged, “I guess he wants his friendliest employee working the busiest night. Not sure how you do it, dealing with drunks. Have you seen Gladio when he’s drunk?” 

“Actually- I have. He comes in from time to time,” Prompto said, mouth full of omelet. “He can get pretty crazy. One time, he got SO plastered that we started giving him shots of water instead of vodka. He didn’t notice, and he tried to show off to a sober Ignis. It was hilarious.” 

“I’m totally gonna tease him tonight,” Noctis chuckled. “Tips must be nice?” 

“That’s the only reason I’m so friendly. Tips. I like tips, and like most things, the bigger the better,” he said wiggling his eyebrows. 

They both laughed, and finished their breakfast. Both paid their separate bills, and when they got up to leave, Varick winked at Prompto. 

Once they walked outside, Noctis smirked, “See! Told you!” 

“Whatever!” Prompto was turning red, whether it be from heat or embarrassment he didn’t know. “Dude can I come over? It is way too hot to be at my place right now.” 

“Wow, using me for my AC?” joked the prince as they hopped into the Lexus. 

“No, I’m using you for your 4K 75” T.V.” smiled the blond, as he lightly shoved the prince. 

“You’re such a dork.” 

They finally reached Noctis’s swanky apartment. Prompto dodged the dirty clothes on the floor, “Did mommy Ignis not have a chance to clean up yet?” 

“Ha-ha very funny,” Noctis sarcastically said, as he cranked the AC to 60. 

Prompto flopped on the huge couch, resting his legs against the table, and turning on Noctis’s PS4. “Come on, let’s play.”

Prompto noticed Noctis was standing behind the couch, staring at the freckled man. He looked down and saw his tank top rose right below his navel, exposing his mark. “Don’t worry! It’s still only half! It probably will be the next you see it, too,” Prompto said, as if answering the raven’s unspoken question. 

Noctis swung himself over the sofa, landing next to Prompto and grabbing the other controller. Hours passed, and while playing arounds of Streetfigher, the pair managed to fall asleep. The blond felt a blinding sun assault his eyelids, dragging him out of his nap. He slowly sat up, trying to figure out his surroundings. “Shit work,” he mumbled. 

“mm,” was the sound the prince made, from his spot next to Prompto. 

“Dude, wake up. I got to get home,” Prompto began to nudge his best friend. 

“No.” 

He stood up, “Fine, I’ll take the bus.” 

“Okay, okay. Hold on,” he finally opened his always sleepy eyes.

Prompto successfully got Noctis ready in record time, he was actually proud of himself. Noctis got him home, and the both said their goodbyes. Prompto entered his hot, empty house. Heading towards his room, already stripping off his tank top. He tossed it into the hamper, and pulled on a nice white button up. He rolled the sleeves to his elbow, left the first couple buttons undone, and half tucked the bottom into his ripped jeans. He added a brown belt, mainly for fashion. His work place wasn’t too picky on what their employees wore. He struck a pose in the mirror, admiring his decent outfit. The blond ran a hand through his spiked hair, deciding it would due. On his way to the door, he checked for his phone and wallet. 

It was around 5:30, and probably the peak of hot weather. He sighed, it was only a 20-25-minute walk, but at times like these he wishes he could drive. ‘I gotta invest in a car,’ thought the freckled blond. 

He clocked into work around 5:56, a little early. 

“Hey! How are ya doing, blondie?” ask his also blonde coworker. 

Prompto smiled and nudged her, “I’m doing mighty fine, how about yerself blondie number two?” 

“I’m so glad yer working tonight, boss predicts it’s gonna be busy as hell,” said the blonde as she started setting up the bar. They normally opened around 7, so this hour is spent preparing and cleaning. 

“Yeah? Damn, can we get one easy Saturday?” Prompto slumped, “Oh! Let’s hope for lots of tips at least!” 

“Well tonight will not be an easy one; rumor has it there was a huge business convention thingy near here. And apparently, things didn’t go as planned,” she went on, “meaning old upset men wanting to drink.” 

Prompto fisted the air, “Yes, so good tips!” 

“You just gotta flash those oldies with that brilliant smile, and baby blues and you’re set.” 

“Aww, Cindy don’t make me blush. Makes my freckles more noticeable,” Prompto teased. 

“Good, a lot of men are into that you know,” Cindy grinned. 

Time flew by as they prepared the bar, getting the tills up and running. They finally opened, and it was a slow start. 

“Psst, PSSSST,” Prompto heard Cindy, she was peaking around from the back. 

“Don’t be too loud,” he teased, “the walls might hear you.” 

That earned him a dramatic eye role. “Come here.” Prompto scooted into the back to see two rather, large shots of vodka staring at him. “Dude, you now we can’t drink on the job,” he squeaked. 

“Duh, I know the rules. But it’s gonna be hell tonight with just me and you,” 

“Wait, boss man won’t be here tonight?” 

“Nope. A shot or two won’t kill anyone,” she reached for both shots and handed one to Prompto.

“Meh, fuck it,” they clinked their glasses and downed the shot. Prompto did a little dance, slapping his hand on the table as the Grey Goose burned his chest. 

“You pussy, but I guess you are the baby around here,” she winked as she walked towards the bar. 

He stuck his tongue out at her, and bounced after.

Soon after, customers started coming. Quite a few actually, and Prompto realized he should have eaten a little more before drinking. He was feeling a nice buzz, which made work a little more tolerable. And Cindy was right, there were plenty of black suits for them both. Prompto tended to go for the older ones, since they usually tipped better (it has nothing to do with his kink for elder men). He would wave cheerfully and greet every person that entered, shining that award-winning smile.

The night picked up and soon they both were running around helping customers. Prompto tried his best to talk to everyone, and be charming, and slightly flirtatious.  
The crowd mellowed out around 11:30, and groups went to the pool tables or dart boards. This gave the blonde duo a small break.

“Dude, look at these tips!” Prompto cheered.

“Ha, you were super flirty tonight,” she smirked, as she cleaned glasses.

“Just doing my job, right? Anyway, I gotta use the rest room.” 

He considered himself a self-conscious man, so he used the stall always. Once done, he washed his hands, and dried them. He glanced in the mirror, making a pouty face while fixing his hair. “Gotta be cute, I need those tips,” he said to himself. He heard a chuckle from his side, causing him to jump and squeak. He took a shy, embarrassed glance at the voice next to him. The freckled boy’s heart almost flew out of his chest; that maroon hair, those mysterious eyes, and that rough over all appearance. Not to mention he was extremely tall, and had broad shoulders. The man was wearing… an interesting outfit, but not taking away from how handsome he was. The blonde felt himself blushing, he didn’t remember or hear someone coming in? I mean, maybe he was using the urinal… 

“Hello...?” the mysterious man said, as he smirked at Prompto. 

“Oh…Ah…Sorry...” stammered the embarrassed boy. 

“As I said, you shouldn’t have to worry about tips with a face like yours,” coaxed the elder man. 

Prompto thought he was about to die. ‘Breathe, be confident,’ he thought. “Thank you,” flaunting a charming smiling, “I’m Prompto.” 

“Quite a pleasure to meet you, Prompto,” he grasped Prompto’s hand, pressing a kiss to the top of it. “You can call me Ardyn.” Turning a slight pink color, Prompto really thought he was going to die from how smooth this guy acted, and how rough he looked. 

“It’s nice to meet you too. Would you like a drink?” He was trying so hard to not be nervous, or like, you know, die.

“Oh, you’re offering me a drink?” Prompto could just feel his eyes crawling all over him. 

“Well, I work here, so the first ones on the house,” the blond said confidently, feeling proud of himself. Ardyn then sauntered towards the door, and held it open for his new freckled friend. Prompto lead him to the bar, and offered him a seat. 

“So, Ardyn, what would you like,” Prompto pronounced his name slowly and seductively.

“Whisky will do,” he went on, “Prompto, you look quite young, how old are you?” his deep eyes never leaving Prompto’s. 

“I’m 20,” he chirped while pouring the simple drink, “I have only worked here for like, 5 months. The boss hired me after my birthday.” 

He chuckled, “He snatched a cutie like you up quick before anyone else, I’m sure.” This caught Prompto off guard, and he almost spilled the whisky. 

“Do I make you nervous, Prompto?” he asked in a raspy tone, compared to his normally smooth honey voice. 

Prompto gave him a doe-eyed look, “Uh… no, of course not!” he rambled as he threw up his hands waving him off. This caused the man to chuckle.

The blond slid the drink to the older man, and tried to change subjects, “So, what do you do?” 

“I deal in Politics, and currently I’m on a business trip,” he smirked.

“Oh? Where you from?” he curiously asked. 

“Not too far from here,” he avoided the question. “Do you have a boyfriend, Prompto?” the way he says Prompto’s name makes him shiver every time, rattling him down to the bones. 

“Actually, I’m straight…just kidding! But, no I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“I don’t want to come off as rude, but I knew the second I saw you, you were gay as they come,” he smirked. 

“Why do you say that?” Prompto pouted. Was it really that obvious?

“For one, your appearance gives off a very…. innocent, twink vibe. Plus, the look you gave me in the rest room, was quite telling,” his eyes traveled down Prompto’s body.

“Well surprise, I like men,” he said, holding up his hands. 

He finished his drink, giving the ice a slight shake hoping Prompto would get the picture. “Oh!” exclaimed the boy as he refilled the whisky.

Then his blonde coworker interrupted their chat, “Hey Prom- oh hey,” she looked between the two. “I’m just gonna go on a small break, okay?” By this time, there was only a few customers and Prompto was positive he could handle it while still giving Ardyn attention.

“Sure Cindy, no prob.”

She nudged him on the way, “have fun.” 

He turned his attention back to his handsome and mysterious customer (did he already say handsome? So damn handsome). “Here is your drink.” 

“Thank you, Prompto,” he took the offered glass.

They were once again interrupted, but this time it was a phone call. “Excuse me Prompto, I must take this,” he stepped away from the bar, and strolled to the back.  
Prompto distracted himself with helping other customers, and stealing stares at Ardyn. ‘Ugh he is so big...’ his mind wondered to Arydn’s wide body pinning his smaller one, and roughly pounding him into the mattress...

“Prompto?” 

He shook his head, “Sorry!” he noticed Ardyn was gone from his spot in the back and right in front of him. 

“Something came up, I’m sorry our time is cut short,” he seemed pretty annoyed. “You work tomorrow?”

Our time. He said our time, Prompto almost freaked out, “I do.” 

“Good, I’ll stop by before your shift is up, maybe we can visit afterwards,” he reached across the bar, and rubbed the back of his hand over Prompto’s freckled cheek. 

“Yes! I would love that- I mean, that would be cool,” he shrugged. 

“It is settled, I shall see you, until then,” he reached in his pocket, and dropped a wad of cash on the bar. He gave one last smirk, and headed towards the door.  
Prompto couldn’t believe what happened, he literally felt like he was going to die like, four different times. Ardyn was so his type, and actually into him. He reached for the cash, and counted it. It easily covered the price of the whisky, plus a good 100-dollar tip. Prompto’s eyes widened, he felt a little guilty, but he got a nice tip and met a hot as fuck older man. This night couldn’t get better. 

“Prom! Who was that!?” Cindy appeared next to him. “Woah! That tip!” 

“Yeah…haha… He was so amazing, Cindy!” 

Cindy couldn’t help but smile at her love-stricken friend, “Aww, you’re so cute Prompto! He seemed older, and that’s totally your thing.” 

“Aside from all that, there was just something about him… I have never felt this way before!” he bubbled with laughter. 

“Prompto’s first love!!” she cheered, “Lets finish up here, so we can head home, lover boy.” 

“Agreed.”

Prompto told the last of the customers a friendly warning that it’s nearing closing time and they should pay their bills. After all the customers left, they spent a good thirty minutes cleaning up. Prompto always felt like a nanny, cleaning up after toddlers. He was on cloud nine; all he could think about were those eyes, that voice, and that sharp jawline. Nothing was going to ruin his mood, even if he had to clean up puke, which he had too. 

“Are you ready to blow this popsicle stand?” the blonde was already shutting off the lights. 

“Yup, totes.” 

“Yeah, don’t say that,” she teased, as she fished her keys out of her purse. “You want a ride?” She usually gave him a ride home, but she still liked to ask. 

“Totes,” was his reply. 

“I’m surprised such a hot guy like him, likes your dorky self,” she laughed as she started up her car.

She dropped Prompto off in front of his house, and she drove away. His parents were home now, so he had to be silent. No walking around naked.  
He treaded to his room, switching on the light. He sat down and checked his phone. There was a text from Noctis. 

-im sorry about my grumpiness today, I hope work went well – 

Prompto decided to text him tomorrow, considering it was so late. He skipped to his bathroom, still high on endorphins from earlier. His mind was distracted as he stripped his clothes and hopped into the shower. Once he finished he rubbed the mirror, and shook the towel in his hair. 

His gazed traveled down his body, stopping on his lower stomach. The towel fell to the floor, his mouth agape, eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Holy fuck,” Prompto almost said too loud.

Slender fingers ran across the complete snowflake soul mark, focusing on the new addition that wasn’t there eight hours ago. He scratched his nail against it, as if someone painted it on. Of course, it didn’t come off.

“Dude, oh my god,” he felt speechless, “No way, no fucking way.” He spent a few more moments just examining the new side, he felt complete, and full. Then his mind pulled up Ardyn’s face, he got excited. Prompto hoped it was him; he did see a lot new faces today though. But, Ardyn was the only one he liked, and they had such a strong connection. It had to be him, it had to be! Feeling a nice warmth rolling over him, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to his room. 

He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, and laid down on his bed. He just couldn’t stop staring at it. ‘And I thought this night couldn’t be better,’ he thought as he gently rubbed his fingers over the mark. It started to tickle, and Prompto could feel his erection causing a strain. It has been a awhile, and today he had something- someone to think about. He slid his boxers down his waist, his erection bounced free. His minded thought of Ardyn’s strong hands, holding down his own, and he could see their matching soul marks. 

Prompto reached and tugged on his shaft, picking up the pace as he imagined Ardyn’s mouth engulfing him in pleasure. Picturing his stubble slightly rubbing against his thighs, he let a small moan escape his lips. Quickly reaching his hand up, he spat on it and went back to work; he wanted to feel Ardyn’s eccentric wet lips around him.  
Sticking two fingers in his mouth, he sucked on them as he reached behind and rubbed his aching hole. He teased himself, thinking of the maroon haired man’s thicker fingers. This sent him over the edge, and he could feel the similar tight feeling in his belly. Abandoning his bottom, he grasped his sheets as his orgasm rolled over him. The white thick semen covering his toned stomach, and part of the soul mark. 

He reached for the towel, wiping off the mess he made. He felt slightly embarrassed for thinking of the older man, and he didn’t even know if he was actually his soul mate, but he felt like a load was taken off his shoulders. It really has been a while. The freckled blond turned on his side, and he soon felt sleep washing over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did my best trying to catch any mistakes, but if you notice anything feel free to let me know, or any other feedback. I was starting to feel burnt out, I just wanted to post it haha! 
> 
> Anyway, this probably will be the normal length of each chapter; I just can't stop writing >

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I appreciate any comments! This basically my first story I've written since I was like, 12.  
> Sorry about the timeline, I hope it is not too confusing. Noctis and Prompto are still in college, (maybe last year?), so things are little different than the game. 
> 
> But anyway, I just love Prompto and Ardyn so I wanted to write a story about them~ I would love feedback btw.


End file.
